9 Lives
Recap The show begins in 1985, Young Shawn finds no prize at the bottom of his cereal. He asks his dad to arrest the cereal people for a crime. His dad tells Shawn that he will get nothing if he attempts to contact the cereal people about getting another one. Henry puts a new box on the table and asks Shawn where the mood ring is. Shawn complains that he will have to eat the whole box to get to the mood ring. Henry turns the box over, and teaches Shawn a lesson about looking at things in all directions in order to solve things. Back to present day, Shawn and Gus are walking down the street eating. Shawn says they are walking so they can talk. Gus says that he is feeling burned out because they've been working non-stop for a month. Shawn agrees they should take a break and then informs Gus that they are at a crime scene that Shawn heard about on his police Scanner. Shawn is now on first name bases with the dancing engaged police officer from the first episode, Officer McNab. Shawn of course fast talks his way into the crime scene, saying that they are bringing Lassiter's coffee. Inside O'Hara says that they found a note, and that a coroner will be required. Lassiter mentions that there have been thee 11-44's (police code) in the past 4 months. He then yells at a forensic investigator for blowing into an evidence bag. Shawn and Gus follow the forensic investigator. Shawn notices that in the dead man's fridge there is a marinated steak. Shawn says this is indication that it is not a suicide. Shawn then notices that the door was unlatched. This again is an indication that it wasn't a suicide. Shawn then sees a grease spot, and fakes a vision, saying that there was someone in the room when the death occurred. Lassiter is about to kick Shawn out, when Shawn notices that there is a cat, he says that he wants to talk to the cat. Gus is mad at Shawn for taking the cat. Gus believes that Lassiter was correct and it was a suicide. Shawn admits that Gus may be right, until he says that the police just found another body. Shawn uses the cat to get close to the crime scene saying that the cat will be able to tell him if the killer was there. He then says the cat told him that Lassiter is at risk taking three creams and four sugars in his coffee (a fact Shawn learned earlier from McNab). O'Hara is of course impressed by Shawn's ability, while Lassiter just believes it to be a lucky guess. Shawn drops the cat in the car and he notices the note written on the front windshield. The cat pees on the dry cleaning in the back seat of the victims car, Shawn says this is the cat pointing out that if she was going to kill herself why did she pick up her dry cleaning? When the car is started to detect Carbon Monoxide emissions, loud heavy metal music is playing on the radio. Lassiter tells Shawn to get lost, and then under his breath to O'Hara tells her to look into the dry cleaning. We find Shawn driving in the car, and Gus is sitting in the back seat while the cat rides shotgun. Gus gives Shawn some newspaper to lay down in case the cat gets sick. Shawn notices that on the newspaper is a picture of the dead girl from the car. She just landed a leading role in a local play. We find McNab asking Lassiter for some advice. It turns out that McNab is looking for advice about how to handle his wedding night. He wants to be sure he can please his wife on their wedding night. Lassiter gets angry. We find Shawn in the Chiefs office with the cat, telling the Chief that the cases are suicides and the cat has told him this. He then "channels" Gloria Starks. He does a pretty funny dance number. He shows Lassiter, who enters after watching Shawn do part of the dance, and the Chief the paper with the article about Gloria in the paper. Lassiter doesn't think it'll mean much, because all actresses are crazy. Shawn says they need to stop waiting for another suicide and start looking for a serial killer. We then find Shawn drawing a web of connections on a window in the Psych office. Shawn says that there is no connection. Shawn then realizes that he needs to start at the beginning, using what his dad taught him earlier in the episode. Shawn and Gus go to the first dead guy's apartment. They go under the guise of renting the apartment. After the brother,Wes Hiltonbock, misunderstands what Gus means by partners, Shawn runs with it saying that he and Gus are a couple. Shawn asks Wes why he is selling. He asks questions about why David killed himself. Apparently David was a great guy who was going places, and really had no reason to kill himself, according to Wes. Sean and Gus are driving back when Gus gets mad at Shawn about the awkward situation he made by saying they were a couple. Shawn shows Gus he stole a phone bill. Shawn notices that there are 16 calls to a 1-800 stress line. Gus says that it doesn't tell them anything. Sean goes to O'Hara and saying he is having a feeling that there is a link between the victims and it is a stress line. O'Hara reveals that the dry cleaning was picked up days before Gloria's suicide. O'Hara really believes that they are suicides. Shawn puts up no fight and leaves. Shawn says it's odd that they all called the same stress line and they all killed themselves. Lassiter thinks because Shawn put up no fight maybe they should look deeper into the stress line. Shawn suggests that someone from the stress line is killing the callers and making it look like a suicide. Shawn says that they need to go to the stress line center, and from there they will be able to solve the case Shawn shows Gus a new office in the same building as the stress line. It turns out that Shawn only paid for a sign to be put up on the Janitor's closet door. Shawn goes to the stress hotline to meet everyone. The people demand a demo of Shawn's abilities. Shawn goes around the room,and he focuses on a guy wearing eye-liner, who has a rhyming dictionary, and says that he is a poet. Everyone is really impressed. O'Hara meets Lassiter on a bench at the beach. O'Hara says she looked into the stress hotline's workers. Lassiter recognizes one of the workers. We go back to the dial-a-psychic office a.k.a. the janitor closet. Shawn tells Gus to ask for Rory so Shawn can see Rory in action. Shawn finds out that Rory is working at the hotline in order to work off some court ordered community service after an assault charge. Gus calls Rory, and Rory starts to ask Gus about his dark thoughts, and brings up the subject of suicide. Shawn gets back to Gus where the word creepy is used in many ways to describe what just happened. Gus wants to call the Police. Shawn says to wait, when he hears the elevator ding he opens the door to find thee Chief and the Detectives going toward the office for the hotline. Lassiter says that Rory has black eye-liner which is what the note on Gloria Starks window was written in. Lassiter pulls out Rory's headphones to find happy cheery pop music, which is what Rory says is all he listens to. Rory denies being a poet. Shawn notices the phone guy on the pole outside listening in on a call. Shawn knows that Rory isn't guilty so he allows Lassiter to walk out. Shawn realizes that Hiltonbock is the killer. Shawn uses redial on the phone to find that Hiltonbock is more than likely headed to Officer McNab's house. Shawn and Gus rush into McNab's apartment to find Hiltonbock forcing McNab onto a chair in order to have him hang himself. Shawn triess to talk Hiltonbock down, saying that he's not really a vicious killer. He always makes the victims kill themselves. Shawn then keeps talking and distracting Hiltonbock. The cat has snuck in the apartment and jumps down on Hiltonbock from a ledge. Shawn then gives the cat to McNab as a early wedding present. The last scene is Shawn and Gus eating Fruity Puffs cereal while talking about their lives. Gus seems to be more upbeat about his life. Gus pours himself the last bowl of cereal, and realizes that Shawn opened the bottom of the box to steal the mood ring. Pop-Culture References *(Shawn is writing on a board.) Gus: What does this mean? Shawn: I have no idea but I see it on Numb3rs all the time and it seems to work for them. An allusion to the CBS show Numb3rs. Trivia *The dish Shawn is eating at the beginning of the episode, Mee Krop, is a Thai dish with deep-fried rice noodles stir-fried with a sweet and sour tamarind-based sauce. Category:Psych Episodes Category:Season One